seaprincessesfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:207.246.95.7
Reason for block Do you honestly think you're being funny? Do you honestly think I'm some kind of pedophile? Do you honestly think I don't have any fans? Well you can think again because you are wrong in all regards. An IP lookup for your address gives the location as Piscataway, New Jersey. I don't think I've blocked anyone from that area, but looking at what you've edited, I suspect that you could be the same "person" I was in a feud with two years ago and that you've been using VPNs to make edits on IP addresses 157.14.170.4 and 162.213.39.16, the latter giving a location of Palo Alto, California and the former giving a location of Katsushika, Tokyo. Given that our feud is over and that we agreed to bury the hatchet, I don't understand why you would come back and harass me on this wiki given that I've barely mentioned you (by name) since then. Whether you are the guy from the feud or not, I suspect that you've come (back) and harassed me on here because you're bored and you have nothing better to do even though you clearly do. It's pretty obvious that this is the case because you managed to find the time to do this when you and I both know that barely anyone would read what you've written. Nobody cares about your opinion on me and you're not trying to prove anything to anyone by attacking me. I have my own reasons for liking this show and they're certainly not for whatever sick reason you're thinking of. If you had any nostalgic feelings for a TV show you've seen in your childhood then you would understand this, but clearly you don't because you assume that such people have perverted feelings towards children because of it. If you weren't such a coward to be posting anonymously, you would have at least made an account or revealed your identity. The fact that I was able to get an idea of who you really are proves to me that you haven't changed at all since the feud. If I was right at the start, then whatever comedic effect you were trying to achieve fell flat because your jokes were tasteless. I'm not a weeaboo and I don't make empty threats; I've proved the latter by permanently banning your address from this wiki and making you unable to edit this page from it. I'll know if you've made a change to this page or slander me on this wiki because I know that you will use a different address to do so, and every time you do, I will just keep on blocking and blocking until you realise that harrassing a nobody (as you would probably say) for pissing you off on the Internet is the pettiest thing you can do that makes people doubt whether you even have a life. It is clear that you have crossed a line today with what you did. I've long moved on from the feud and I have no intention of having anything to do with you, but I hope you can take a hint when I say this: take the L, move on and get a life.